


Just Friends

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Korra did not have any friends of the non-polar bear dog variety before coming to Republic City, she didn't know too much about friendship. However, she knew that there were certainly things that "friends" didn't do. Makorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Rating:**  M (smut)

**Word count:**  ~1700

**Summary:**  Because Korra did not have any friends of the non-polar bear dog variety before coming to Republic City, she didn't know too much about friendship. However, she knew that there were certainly things that "friends" didn't do. Makorra.

.

.

It took less than a month for Korra to begin to doubt that she would be able to keep on a "just friends" basis with her now ex-boyfriend Mako. As it turns out, shrugging off an attraction to someone (especially when still in love with said person) is not like shifting gears on a Satomobile. As she unfortunately had discovered, trying to get rid of her attraction to Mako was like a detox with no end in sight.

Because Korra did not have any friends of the non-polar bear dog variety before coming to Republic City, she didn't know too much about friendship. However, she knew that there were certainly things that "friends" didn't do.

.

"Friends" don't have sexually charged moments.

They were walking back from a meeting in the city when it happened. Mako lost his footing on an uneven sidewalk and grabbed the first thing he could to steady himself: her. Of course this steadied him none and they both fell to the pavement, her smaller form landing on his.

He grunted as they smashed into the ground; he clearly had the wind knocked out of him.

"Are you okay?" Korra pushed herself up on her elbows so she could get a look at his face. Concern was etched on her features.

"Yeah I'm fine," he grumbled, blinking hard before dipping his chin down to look at her.

That is when she noticed how close they were. The last time she had been on top of him…well…they were each wearing significantly less clothing.

Mako pushed himself up on his elbows; only a small barrier of space separated their faces.

"I…sorry about that," he said softly.

She watched a slight blush creep into his cheeks. Knowing that she wasn't the only one who was affected by their closeness was slightly comforting.

"No it's uhh…okay," she smiled.

Spirits she wanted to kiss him. Badly. His eyes had the certain "I'm going to kiss you now" glint that she had come to know and love. Fuck she was going to kiss him. She could have sworn she had much more self control than this.

"Hey it's the Avatar!"

Hastily she rolled off and pulled him up in one flowing motion.

Maybe "friends" could have awkward moments and move on.

.

"Friends" don't make bedroom eyes across the room at each other.

Asami insisted that Korra celebrate her birthday "in style" this year. She dragged the Avatar to some bar that was very "hot." Apparently the businesswoman had taken care of all the planning. All she had to do was relax, enjoy, and drink.

Her friendship with Asami turned out to be less of a minefield than she had previously thought. Though there was awkwardness, neither held any animosity towards the other for what had happened.

She was dragged to the bar, a drink shoved in her hand. Korra found that as long as she stayed away from the cactus juice, she enjoyed the warming sensation and loosening that came from a few drinks. After she finished the first she was more than content to let Asami flag the bartender down to serve her another. Bolin joined them, buying the third round.

"Hey look, Mako actually showed up!"

Korra turned, catching a glimpse of firebender on the other side of the bar.

"He had some cop party he said he had to make an appearance at if he ever wanted to climb higher than detective."

Their eyes met. Blue and amber. She could feel his gaze boring into hers as he smirked. Korra bit her lip, the alcohol only further teasing up the feelings she pushed down. Briefly, she watched his eyes dart down to her chest.

A nudge from Asami broke their starting contest of sorts. "Hey, that cute waterbender of there is checking you out." She tipped her head back, motioning to a corner booth.

Maybe friends could share glances meant for only each other.

.

Which led Korra to her next thought.

"Friends" don't intercept every guy that tries to talk to you.

The "cute" waterbender walked over towards them only to be cut off by Mako's approach.

"It's great to see you Korra!" He pulled her into a hug that lasted a few seconds too long. He bumped into the waterbender, as they pulled apart.

Mako was like that all night. Every single guy that came up to talk to her was redirected somehow. One even had a drink "accidentally" spilled on him.

Another drink or two later she pulled him aside.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was husky. The alcohol was doing its job fully and clouding her judgment.

"Enjoying your birthday gathering," he took a good look at her. "You're drunk."

"Yeah. So?" She dared him with his eyes to make a move.

"Means you need someone to keep an eye on you."

Maybe "friends" could be overprotective.

.

"Friends" don't make out in the supply closet.

Korra wasn't even too sure how it started, but they ended up in a quiet closet in the main Republic City Police Station. Somehow, his hands ended up on her breasts and her hands tangled in his short hair.

"Mmm," she moaned as his lips moved down to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

His hands gave her breasts a final squeeze before snaking his hands around to her back. He grabbed her ass, pulling her flush against him and kissing her fiercely as if his life depended on it. She had missed this. Being touched again felt so damn good it made her head spin.

She could feel his arousal through the few layers of clothing that separated them from the skin contact she so desperately needed. Feeling particularly daring, she moved her hand down to rub at the bulge that was growing increasingly more obvious.

Mako groaned into the kiss, his hips grinding against her hand. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. It felt like the small closet was filling with steam.

"We're still  _just_  friends right?" His voice was breathy.

"Oh yeah of course," she nodded.

Korra knew how absurd that idea was. They were groping and grinding in a supply closet for spirits sake!

Maybe "friends" could make a mistake or two.

.

"Friends" don't have sex.

"Take it off," Mako growled, tugging his own shirt off and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

"Make me," she shoved him down on to the bed.

Korra wasted no time straddling his hips and kissing his stomach while her hands made quick work of his belt. She let out a startled gasp as he flipped her over roughly and pulled her shirt hastily over her head.

"You told me to." His voice had the ghost of a laugh as he expertly undid her traditional chest wrappings.

She shouldn't do this. She  _really_ shouldn't do this. They broke up, for real this time. That meant that they weren't supposed to…

All thoughts flew out of her mind the second she felt his mouth latch onto her breast and one of his hands slip beneath her waistband. One of his fingers brushed against her clit, a jolt of pure pleasure passed up her spine. Mako still knew her body so well. Beneath his skilled hands she was a flame, expertly bended and sustained.

Slowly, he slipped one finger inside up to the knuckle. He curled the finger, hitting  _that_  spot inside her repeatedly.

"That feels so fucking good…"

"Well I love seeing you feel good." His breath ticked her skin as his tongue ran over the shell of her ear.

Korra was on the brink. Her eyes fluttered shut and she clutched at the sheets. She felt him work her pants off, not missing a beat with his fingers.

"Spirits I'm going to…"

"Go ahead," his voice was thick with need.

She fell over the edge, pleasure pushing every other thought from her head.

Mako kissed sweetly back to her lips. He rolled off the side of the bed, kicking his pants off. "Turn over," he nipped at her shoulder.

"You have something in mind City Boy?" She winked, rolling over and pushing herself up on her elbows and knees and meeting his eyes over her shoulder.

"You always love this," he kissed down her spine, positioning himself behind her.

The head of his cock teased at her very wet entrance. Teasingly, inch-by-inch, he sunk into her, his hands gripping her hips. "Fuck…"

Korra closed her eyes and let her head drop forward into the pillow as he began to thrust fast and hard into her. Tonight there had been no romantic build-up or tender glances and touches. Tonight was desperation. Despite her separation, she couldn't stop herself from clinging to the last vestiges of what they had together.

She looked over her shoulder, catching the eyes of the man behind her. In the moment, Mako was utterly wild behind her, his amber eyes glistening with lust.

"Spirits I'm close…" he moved faster behind her. He slipped a hand around, one deft finger rubbing circles over her clit.

She let loose a strangled moan before dropping to her elbows. His finger work pushed her over the edge and his continuing thrusts behind her were almost too much to handle as she came; every slip of him inside her was amplified from her sensitivity. She felt so utterly stretched and full with him inside her.

Mako grunted, slamming into her one last time, his cock pulsing inside her. His breath was heavy on her back before he rolled off, pulling her to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Friends" didn't cuddle afterward. "Friends" didn't sleep in each other's arms afterward either.

Maybe they weren't just "friends" after all.

.

.

**Author Note:**  Been working on some heavy stuff and I figured something a bit lighter would be nice! As usual, I love to hear from you!

 


End file.
